Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!
/OS X Lion (10.7) /Ubuntu 12.04 Processor: Intel Pentium 4 or later with SSE2 capability /Any Intel 64-bit Memory: 2 GB RAM Graphics: Hardware Accelerated Graphics with dedicated memory, 1 GB memory recommended Storage: 1 GB available space /2 GB available space |input = Keyboard, mouse, gamepad }} Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! is an action platformer puzzle game developed in conjunction by World Entertainment Studios (formerly WillyWorld Entertainment) and McLeodGaming, released on December 15, 2017 for Microsoft Windows, Mac and Linux via the digital distribution platform, Steam. It is the follow-up to the Flash game previously released by the aforementioned companies, Yeah Jam Fury, and is the first game the companies released onto a digital storefront, as well as the first to be full-paid game in the history of both companies. Much like in the first game, the player must swap between three characters, Yeah, Jam and Fury, each with their own unique abilities in over 100 levels, to reach the mango at the end of each level. Gameplay standing at the start of Find That Footing, with the mango on a higher platform.]] Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!'s gameplay is similar to that of its predecessor, where the player has to change between the three titular characters in order to overcome obstacles and reach the mango found at the end of each level. Each character comes with unique abilities that will need to be exploited in order to get to the righteous fruit. There is a total of 101 regular levels without counting the tutorial and credits levels. Though there are no lives, the characters may fall from the blocks, immediately "refooting" right in the last Steel Block stood on before falling. In addition to this, there are several new gameplay elements introduced in this game. For instance, flags now have the power to lock the player into only using certain characters until passing a different flag. Additionally, certain levels feature new "gimmicks" such as time limits, restarting after falling, or mangoes locked behind a certain amount of blocks or coins that must be collected before obtaining the mango. Controls are mostly unchanged from the first game as well: the A key is used for moving left and the D key is used for moving right while the W key is used for jumping. Depending on the key, the player can switch to a specific character; for instance, the 1 key switches to Yeah, the 2 key switches to Jam and the 3 key switches to Fury. The Q and E keys cycle between them and the Z key is used for quick switching the characters. Yeah has an exclusive additional ability called the Quick Drop, which can be performed with the S key. Additionally, the M key shows the mango location in each level and the P key opens the pause menu. The game also makes great use of the computer optical mouse, as clicking is needed by default to use the special abilities of each character. The cursor takes the form of a colored arrow that works according to the character selected, and it also bears the initial of said character. Like in the previous game, all of these controls can be completely customized in the controls menu, and the player can also use a standard controller. Characters Playable characters All of the playable characters play essentially the same as they did in the original game, but they have been expanded to include new abilities. *Yeah: The Grin in yellow-clad with a grin. His main ability is to place Yellow Blocks with the mouse cursor who were previously stored in a quota; this way, he can create new paths to overcome obstacles. He can also place a block directly beneath himself with the Quick Drop technique. He also has the highest jump of the three but at the cost of slow walking speed. *Jam: The Grin in blue-clad with eyes. Jam comes with his trustworthy blue mallet, which he can use to smash against the floor and gain a boost as his main ability. Angling it forwards allows him to perform long jumps with a boost of speed, whereas angling it upwards allows him boost up into the air. Jam can also temporarily walk straight up on walls a short distance before falling or jumping, but he will be unable to do this on Ice Blocks. When running up walls, he can jump or boost directly off of them. His jump height is lower than Yeah, but Jam can reach the same height by smashing the mallet upwards, and he also has the fastest running speed of the three. *Fury: The Grin in red-clad with eyebrows. Fury is the biggest and strongest character of the three. With his main ability to destroy Yellow Blocks by punching them, he can open new paths and store those Yellow Blocks so Yeah could place them another time. He can also destroy Ice Blocks but those cannot be stored nor restored. Fury cannot jump and he moves by hopping around, trembling the ground, which requires precision to make him land correctly. Using his tremendous weight, he can fall through blocks to destroy them in succession, but this may also be a disadvantage as his high falling speed may cause him to fall off-screen. Supporting characters *Mr. Bloo: A massive, mysterious purple whale that flies through space. He hurls a large stream of rainbows and various objects towards the trio of Grins, and they must advance through this. *Mr. Zane: The clerk of a market that forces Yeah, Jam and Fury to pay for the mango by collecting coins scattered across the market. The trio of Grins should avoid impulsively buying something else from the market other than the mango. *Ms. Carrot: A mischievous ginger girl that antagonizes Yeah, Jam and Fury by complicating their mango hunt. She serves as one of the final obstacles in the game, commanding a monstrous snow creature called Mr. Snowman. *Mr. Super: A mysterious gigantic being whose big shimmering yellow eye is his only discernible part. There are rare chances he may appear during Style-themed levels. The absence of the background music is a certain hint for his incoming appearance. List of levels The game sorts all levels (except the Tutorial and Credits levels) into two lists: A-Side and B-Side. B-Side levels are more challenging variants of their respectively numbered A-Side levels, with the exception of the final level, which is exclusive to the B-Side. They are generally harder versions of their A-Side equivalents, normally adding minor alterations to increase the difficulty, but overall share the same name, save for an exception. Levels are played in succession, coming one after another, once the last level is cleared. The player starts with the first twenty A-Side levels and the next twenty are unlocked for every twenty levels cleared (save for the first set, which requires ten levels), and the entire B-Side is unlocked after clearing every A-Side level, save for the final level, which is unlocked for clearing fifty B-Side levels. Game modes Stage Builder Stage Builder is a game mode unlocked after clearing ten A-Side levels. It allows the player to design their own levels using a grid-based system and assets from regular levels, including objects, themes, and gimmicks, many of which must be unlocked under other criteria. Created levels can then be shared, either by uploading them to the Steam Workshop or exporting them as a separate file. Co-op Mode All levels in the game can be played cooperatively with up to three players at once. Each controls a single character, and all players can switch in at any time. Development Following the successful release of Yeah Jam Fury to Newgrounds, the game's developers grew interested in releasing the game commercially. After several small teasers, it was officially announced on September 2, 2012 that the game was planned to be released to Steam through Steam Greenlight.McLeodGaming Forums Accessed on October 26, 2019 This release would also include additional content scrapped from the initial release, including more levels, a Stage Builder, replays, more unlockable content, and the ability to import save data from the browser version of the game. The Steam Greenlight page for the game launched the same day. In 2013, the developers learned of the Nintendo Web Framework, a toolset allowing web-based games to more easily be ported to the Wii U. After applying and getting accepted for it, the developers decided instead to remake the game from the ground up in HTML5.Reddit Accessed on October 25, 2019 This would include updating the game visually as well, with the three titular characters receiving new designs accordingly.Steam Community Accessed on October 25, 2019 During development of the remake, several new gameplay features such as Ice Blocks and locking flags were implemented, and new levels were designed to take advantage of them. Eventually, the new levels designed around these features outnumbered the original game's levels, and the developers believed that the remake could stand on its own as a new game entirely. Thus, the developers worked to give it more features and content to make it worthy of being a console game, such as more characters and tougher challenges.Reddit Accessed on October 25, 2019 On July 29, 2014, the new game was teased on Facebook with pictures revealing its new graphical style, the addition of Ms. Carrot, and the game's Wii U release.Facebook Accessed on October 26, 2019 In May 2015, the Steam release of Yeah Jam Fury was Greenlit, prompting the developers to release the new game to Steam as well.Facebook Accessed on October 26, 2019 Due to the scope of the game and interference with the developers' personal lives, development for the game from 2013 to 2016 was slow. Eventually, the Wii U version of the game was cancelled to focus on one platform, as well as due to graphical limitations of HTML5. In order to finish the game sooner, Gregory McLeod quit his job as a web developer in 2017 to work full-time on programming the game. The game and its title were formally revealed on October 25, 2017 as a combined remake and sequel (dubbed "requel") to the original game, featuring over 100 new and old levels with new and refined mechanics, among other features.McLeodGaming Forums Accessed on October 26, 2019 The game would eventually release on Steam on December 15, 2017. Gallery Artwork UME Steam Header.jpg|The game's preview image on Steam. Screenshots Yeah Jam Fury UME - Title Screen.png|Title screen. Yeah Jam Fury UME - Menu.png|Menu screen. Videos Yeah Jam Fury U, Me, Everybody! Trailer 1|The first trailer released. Yeah Jam Fury U, Me, Everybody! - What Is Yeah Jam Fury?|A video used to explain the gameplay. Yeah Jam Fury U, Me, Everybody! LAUNCH TRAILER!|The launch trailer. References External links *[https://forums.mcleodgaming.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=45328 Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! announcement at the McLeodGaming Forums.] *[http://store.steampowered.com/app/633930 The Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! Steam Store page.] Category:World Entertainment Studios